Kiss
by BabyBluec
Summary: Jimin yang kesepian. it's Yoonmin /slight!/ Vkook / Namjin / Hoseok


"Yoongi _[1]hyeongg_ " Jimin memanggil Yoongi namun tak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh kekasih nya

"Hyeong sedang apa?" Tanya Jimin mencoba mencari perhatian Yoongi yang tengah sibuk dengan komputer nya

"Hyeong nanti sore jalan jalan yuk" Lagi lagi tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi

"Hyeongggg" Kali ini Jimin mengguncang guncang kan tubuh Yoongi

Namun Yoongi tak bereaksi sama sekali "Hyeong kau menyebalkan" Jimin yang merasa sebal akhirnya keluar dari studio pecinta kumamon itu tak lupa membanting nya keras

Jimin menghentakkan kaki nya kesal saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang tamu

"Wajah mu tak enak dilihat Jim" Itu suara Namjoon sang pemimpin di grup Bangtan Boys yang tengah menonton televisi

Jimin tak menjawab perkataan Namjoon melainkan duduk di sebelah kiri Namjoon karena di sebelah kanan Namjoon sudah ada Seokjin yang memeluknya erat

"Yoongi hyeong menyebalkan" Ucap Jimin lalu ikut ikut an memeluk tubuh Namjoon

Tak rela miliknya di bagi bagi Seokjin memarahi Jimin "Yak! Jimin! Jangan memeluk kekasihku!" Jimin mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal

"Aku juga ingin di peluk" Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat kelakuan dongsaeng nya

Namjoon mengelus kepala Jimin pelan "Merindukan Yoongi hyeong?" Jimin mengangguk

Namjoon tahu Jimin adalah tipe uke yang sangat manja tetapi naas ny kekasih ny adalah tipe seme yang sangat cuek "Si pucat itu menelantarkan kekasih nya! Apa dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa kekasih nya itu selalu menganggu quality time kita berdua huh" Jin sudah menggumam sebal namun Namjoon dapat mendengar nya

"Jangan seperti itu hyeong,Yoongi sedang mengejar deadline nya... PD-nim sudah meminta mixtape nya yang baru" Jin mendengus kesal

"Tetap saja... Jarang sekali kan kita bisa berduaan seperti ini,Akhir akhir ini kita terlalu sibuk" Namjoon mengangguk mengerti

Semenjak mereka memenangkan billboard di amerika,Mereka harus terbang ke amerika untuk mengurus beberapa urusan bukan hanya itu mereka juga harus menyelesaikan wings tour kedua mereka

Jadi bisa dipastikan waktu beristirahat Bangtan hanya lah sedikit " _[2]Arraso_ ,aku takkan menganggu kalian" Ucap Jimin lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan Namjin itu

"Lihat.. Kasihan Jimin di saat saat seperti ini Yoongi bahkan tak meluangkan waktu untuk ny" Ucap Jin ketika Jimin sudah pergi

Namjoon hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jin

Setelah meninggalkan pasangan Namjin

Jimin pergi mengganggu pasangan Taekook yang sedang bermain game di dalam kamar Vmon

"Taetae..." Begitu datang Jimin langsung berhambur ke pelukan Taehyung

Akibat nya konsentrasi Taehyung pada game menjadi berkurang sehingga dirinya kalah dari Jungkook " _[3]Aigoo_ Chimmm,Aku baru saja akan menang" Ucap Taehyung kesal namun tetap membalas pelukan Jimin

"Yak! Chim! Jangan peluk peluk kekasihku" Jungkook berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan Taehyung dan mendorong tubuh Jimin jauh

Ketika terlepas Jungkook memeluk Taehyung protektif "Aku juga mau dipelukkk" Rengek Jimin

"Ani! tak boleh" Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya

"Kook jangan begitu" Taehyung memberikan kode pada Jimin untuk mendekati nya

Melihat hal itu Jungkook melepaskan pelukan nya pada Taehyung "Hyeong,Kau harus memarahi Yoongi hyeong!" Jawab Jungkook lalu kembali memulai game nya berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah merajuk

"Jangan merajuk begitu Kook" Taehyung membujuk Jungkook dan mengabaikan Jimin

Jimin yang merasa diabaikan oleh kedua sahabat nya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Hoseok

Hoseok ternyata sedang memakan _[4]Jjangmyeon_ yang telah dipesan nya di meja makan

Kali ini Jimin tak langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hoseok atau duduk di sampingny melainkan duduk di sebrang hoseok kemudian menangis

Hoseok yang sedang menikmati Jjangmyeon nya kelabakan melihat Jimin yang menangis "Aigooo _[5]Uljima [6]uri_ chim chim" Hoseok berdiri menghampiri Jimin dan memeluknya dengan keadaan mulut masih belepotan Jjangmyeon

"Hyeonggg hiksss huweeeeeee" Jimin menangis sangat kencang di dalam rengkuhan Hoseok

"Uljimaaa,ada apa chim? Kau lapar? Ingin makan? Makan saja Jjangmyeon ku" Hoseok berusaha menenangkan Jimin

Bukan nya berhenti menangis melainkan suara tangisan Jimin semakin kencang "Kau ini kenapa Chim? Yoongi hyeong lagi?" Jimin mengangguk dengan air mata masih mengalir

"Aku ingin menikmati waktu dengan hiksss Yoongi hyeong tapi ... tapi..." Jimin mengatakan dengan nafas tersendat sendat

Hoseok mengambil tissue dan membersihkan mulut nya yang belepotan Jjangmyeon lalu mengambil sehelai lagi untuk membersihkan air mata Jimin "Uljimaa nanti aku akan bicara pada Yoongi hyeong" Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan penuh harapan

"Janji hyeong?" Hoseok mengangguk

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya hoseok

Jimin menggeleng "Makan Jjangmyeon ku dulu sekarang aku akan pergi menemui Yoongi hyeong" Jimin mengangguk patuh

Kemudian Hoseok pergi sesampai di ruang tamu ia melihat pasangan Namjin yang sangat tenang "Yak! Jimin menangis kecang tapi kalian tenang tenang saja" Omel Hoseok

"Kan sudah ada kau yang menenangkan nya" Ucap Jin lalu menenggelamkan wajah nya pada dada Namjoon

"Jangan karena aku tak punya kekasih... aku jadi harus kena getah nya"

"Tadi dia juga datang kepada kami Hoseok" Jawab Namjoon

"Tidak hanya kalian,Jimin juga datang mengganggu kami" Kali ini Taehyung dan Jungkook datang bersamaan

"Kau akan bicara pada Yoongi hyeong? Hoseok hyeong" Jungkook bertanya namun dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Hoseok

"Ani,dia takkan mendengarkan ku.. Kita sudah sering melakukan nya kan" Mereka berempat menaik turunkan kepala nya

"Jadi kita harus apa?" Tanya Jin

"Tadi aku melihat Jimin sedang makan Jjangmyeon di belakang... dengan sekitar bibir ny di penuhi bumbu Jjangmyeon" Ucap Jungkook

Jin mengeritkan dahi nya bingung tak mengerti maksud Jungkook namun lain hal nya dengan ketiga seme yang ada, mereka mengerti maksud Jungkook

"Aku tak mengerti" Ucap Jin heran ketika melihat ketiga seme itu tersenyum

Senyum yang sulit diartikan "Jin hyeong bisa temani aku ke mini market?" Tanya Namjoon

Jin mengiyakan permintaan Namjoon "Ne,aku akan membeli nya... Kalian cukup jaga keadaan disini oke?" Hoseok,Jungkook,dan Taehyung mengangguk

Pasangan Namjin pergi ke mini market untuk membeli sesuatu sedangkan ketiga maknae ini menghampiri Jimin yang tengah memakan Jjangmyeon

"Hoseok hyeongg" Ucap Jimin dengan mulut dipenuhi Jjangmyeon

Hoseok tersenyum "Aku sudah mengatakan nya pada Yoongi hyeong chim" Seketika mata Jimin berbinar

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Habiskan dulu makanan mu Chim,baru akan kami beri tahu" Kali ini Taehyung bersuara

Jimin mengangguk dan menghabiskan Jjangmyeon nya

Jungkook dan Taehyung yang melihat nya hanya bisa menahan lapar di dalam perut nya sedangkan Hoseok harus merelakan Jjangmyeon nya demi dongsaeng yang sedang kesepian itu

Setelah menghabiskan Jjangmyeon

Jimin membersihkan mulut nya dan meminum setegak air

Tak sabar ingin mengetahui informasi nya Jimin sampai tersedak air karena terlalu terburu buru "Aigoo chim,pelan pelan" Jimin mengangguk

"Jadi bagaimana hyeong?" Tanya Jimin pada Hoseok

"Yoongi bilang ia akan berhenti berkencan dengan komputer nya jika kau mau memakan permen di depan Yoongi" Jimin menautkan alis nya bingung

"Wae?"

"Lakukan saja Chim" Ucap Jungkook

Jimin menggeleng "Hyeong berbohong ya? Lagipula kenapa Yoongi hyeong mau berbicara padamu? Yoongi hyeong saja tak mau bicara padaku"

"Aku pergi bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook tadi... Mereka membantuku" Jimin mengangguk percaya

"Jadi aku hanya harus memakan permen di depan Yoongi hyeong?" Mereka bertiga mengangguk mantap

"Tapi aku tak punya permen" Raut wajah Jimin menjadi sedih

"Tenang saja,aku punya" Tiba tiba Jin datang menghampiri Jimin dan memberikan setangkai permen stoberri pada Jimin

"Gomawo hyeong" Ucap Jimin

Baru saja Jimin akan pergi tetapi Namjoon menahan nya "Jangan buru buru Chim" Jimin menghentikan gerakan nya

Namjoon memberikan kode pada Jungkook "Chim hyeong aku akan memberikan tips agar Yoongi hyeong tidak mengabaikan mu lagi" Mendengar perkataan Jungkook , Jimin jadi bersemangat

Kemudian Jungkook memberi kode agar Jimin mendekati nya lalu membisikkan sesuatu

"Merah kan bibir mu dengan permen ini hyeong" Bisik Jungkook pelan

Awal ny Jimin bingung namun Jungkook memberi tatapan seolah jangan-bertanya-lakukan-saja akhirnya Jimin mengangguk bersemangat

Di dalam perjalanan Jimin mengemuti permen nya tak lupa mengolesi bibir dengan permen yang ia makan agar bibirnya merah

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk Jimin memerahkan bibir akibat nya Jimin harus menunggu di depan studio Yoongi

Setelah merasa sudah merah Jimin masuk ke studio Yoongi dan menghampiri nya

"Hyeonggg" Masih sama Yoongi tak bergeming sedikit pun

Kemudian Jimin menempelkan permen yang sudah ia makan pada mulut Yoongi

Yoongi yang merasa terganggu akhir nya menoleh

Baru saja dia akan memarahi Jimin namun diurungkan niat nya "Jim..." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan imut nya tak lupa bibir yang sudah memerah akibat permen yang ia makan

"Hyeongg,Jangan mengabaikan ku lagiiiii" Ucap Jimin lalu berhambur ke pelukan Yoongi

Yoongi hanya bisa diam menatap Jimin

"Dia ingin menggodaku eoh?"

"Anak nakal!" Yoongi menyentil dahi Jimin pelan lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga kekasih nya "Kau akan menyesal karena telah menggodaku dan mengganguku Jim" Sedetik kemudian Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin dengan panas

 _"Rasa stoberi"_ Pikir Yoongi di sela sela ciuman mereka

 _Omake_

Handphone Yoongi berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk

Yoongi terbangun dengan posisi memeluk kekasihnya kemudian mengambil ponsel nya dengan malas "Yeoboseyo" Yoongi mengucapkan salam dengan suara parau

"Yak! Yoongi! Kau belum menyelesaikan nya juga?!?!?" Mendengar suara PD-nim dari sebrang sana Yoongi segera mematikan ponsel nya

"Kenapa di matikan hyeong?" Jimin ternyata terbangun karena pergerakan yang dibuat oleh Yoongi

Yoongi tersenyum kemudian menggeleng "Tak apa,lanjut tidur saja... Nanti malam kita harus memulai konser lagi kan,aku ingin menghabiskan waktu hingga sore nanti bersamamu" Ucap Yoongi kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Jimin

"Mianhe,sudah mengabaikan mu kemarin" Jimin tersenyum senang

"Tak apa hyeong,Kau kan harus menyelesaikan mixtape mu...Walau aku sedikit kesepian" Jimin diam beberapa saat "Lalu mixtape mu bagaimana hyeong?"

"Hanya perlu perbaikan sedikit,aku akan menyelesaikan nya setelah konser nanti" Jimin menenggelamkan wajah nya pada dada bidang Yoongi

"Jaga kesehatan hyeong" Yoongi mengangguk

Jimin senang walaupun Yoongi sering kali mengabaikan nya tetapi ia tahu Yoongi sangat menyayangi nya.Yaa meskipun ketika diabaikan Jimin akan membuat keributan di dorm.Tapi itulah sikap Jimin yang sangat manja pada Yoongi kadang kala juga cemburu pada komputer Yoongi.Pernah suatu ketika Jimin berniat untuk merusak komputer Yoongi namun diurungkan niat nya.Sebagai kekasih yang baik ia harus mendukung Yoongi setindaknya itulah yang dikatakan Hoseok pada Jimin

Mereka melanjutkan waktu bersama sepanjang hari sampai akhirnya harus menjalankan konser lagi

 **Terjemahan**

 _[1]Hyeong = sebutan untuk kakak laki laki dari adik laki laki_

 _[2] Arraso = Aku mengerti_

 _[3]Aigoo = astaga_

 _[4] Jjangmyeon = mie dengan bumbu berwarna coklat pekat_

 _[5] Uljima = Jangan menangis_

 _[6] Uri = Kita_


End file.
